Chase and Bree Relationship
Bree and Chase 'are a non-canon pairing between the characters Bree Davenport and Chase Davenport. Relationship The romantic relationship between these two characters is highly unlikely of happening. They aren't actually related theory in hopes that Chase and Bree will get together. Chase is highly intelligent and considered "nerdy" while Bree just wants to fit in like any other normal teenage girl. They care for each other and are protective of one another. They also seem the have the strongest connection between each of the bionic teens. They pick on each other, like when Bree teases him about his nerdy qualities. And he sometimes gets annoyed by her "girliness." But they also take care of each other and make sure the other person knows that they're important. For example, in Death Spiral Smackdown,'' Bree lies to Chase to go hang out with her friends instead of him. He gets upset by this and uses the Override App in his bionic chip to make her act weird. She finds out and this starts a mini war between them. But by the end she admits that she lied because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. He softens up to her at this realization. Also, in Commando App, Bree tries to get Chase to leave the cafeteria when Trent comes in, claiming that he's not "absorbent." This shows that she's protective of Chase and doesn't want him to get hurt. In Smart and Smarter, Chase and Adam compete against each other to win the Student of the Semester award. Throughout the episode they try to one up each other and win the students over. They end up getting into a fight, using their bionics, and it ends with Adam pinning Chase to the ground and then running away. Chase gets up, claiming he's okay, and then lets off steam by talking to Bree, but she's upset that Chase made Adam feel stupid as usual and stomps off. This seems to really get to Chase. At the end they find out that Chase failed his essay on purpose just so Adam could win, and Bree is impressed plus proud of Chase. In Rats on a Train, the three teens have to stop a speeding train from going off the rails and hitting a town. At one point in the episode, Bree has to jump off the train with her super speed and tie a rope to a nearby pole. When she does this, however, Chase has a concerned look on his face. When she returns, they all have to hold onto the rope. Chase then wraps his arms around Bree in a protective manner. In Can I Borrow the Helicopter?, Bree is tired of the guys picking on her and moves out of the lab and into her own room. They think this would help make some peace, when in fact it does the exact opposite. As Chase and Adam argue about how they have to divide up the lab, Bree is annoyed by Tasha's constant presence. By the end, Chase turns up at her door and begs her to come back, claiming that in order for he and Adam to get along she needs to be the brunt of their pranks. She says that the only way she'll move back is if they give her privacy whenever she wants. He reluctantly agrees and she comes back. They spend a lot of time together, not only because they train and go on missions together, but because they seem to be close friends. Even if they don't act like it, they like being in each other's company. Chase can often be seen smiling at Bree and laughing at her jokes. If there's a chance at a one sided romance, it would most likely be Chase with Bree, considering he's only had one brief love interest while she's had several. Although Bree and Chase together is unlikely in Mighty Med VS Lab Rats when Bree was saying goodbye to Oliver (ex-crush) she said he reminded her of Chase and then became disgusted and let go of his hand in disgust. Ship Name Known by fans as '''Brase'' ('''Br'/ee and Ch'/ase'). Category:Ships